ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
AmpFibian
AmpFibian is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Amperi from the Andromeda galaxy. 'Appearance' AmpFibian is a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long, slimy tentacles that function as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs. AmpFibian wears the Ultimatrix is on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' thumb|left|200px|Ampfibian's Transformation AmpFibian controls one of the five elements, his being Lightning or Electricity. AmpFibian can produce lightning. He can shoot lightning blasts from his arms and can fly. He can also breathe underwater and swim at high speeds. AmpFibian can squeeze through tight and small spaces, as a lack of bones can't restrict his movements and can travel through electric currents by morphing into electricity. AmpFibian can sense the electrical pulses in the minds of other life forms, allowing him to read their thoughts, it's comfirmed AmpFibian doesn't know how to do this. He can also stretch his arms to a decent length. He is also capable of absorbing electrical energy and electric based projectiles and firing them at his enemies, as seen in the episode ''Deep'' when he absorbed the guards' energy net and sent it back at them. Weaknesses If AmpFibian has any electricity in his body and he is touching water, he will electrocute himself.﻿ 'Appearances' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Fused (first appearance)'' *''Deep'' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' 'Naming and Translations' *Polish: AmpFibian *Portuguese: Amperi (from AmpFibian) *Spanish (Spain): ElectroFibio, play on the word "electricity" and "amphibian". *Spanish (Latin America): Ampfibio, pun amphibian. *Italian: Fulmanfibio (from fulmine ''thunderbolt and ''anfibio ''amphibian) *Hungarian: Medúza *Dutch: Amfibivolt 'Trivia' *AmpFibian's DNA was sampled from Ra'ad in Fused.250px-UA08.png|right|thumb|AmpFibian mid-transformation.]] *When Ben was in mid-transformation into AmpFibian in Fused, he had green eyes. However, throughout the episode he had blue eyes. Why this happened is unknown because since Ra'ad was fused together at that time, his eyes should have been blue. *When Ben was AmpFibian in the episode ''Fused, his eyes were blue and not green. This is because Ra'ad and Ben were fused together at the time. *AmpFibian only had Ben's voice when he and Ra'ad were fused together. *AmpFibian's name is a combination of the word "amp" which is a measurement for electricity, and amphibian (the "ph" changed to a "F" as a possible link to a defibrillator, an electronic device that restarts your heart through an electric charge and to separate Amp), a life form that can live in both water and on land. *AmpFibian is the first Andromeda Galaxy alien who has had their species’ name revealed. *AmpFibian is the last Andromeda Alien to be scanned by Ben. *AmpFibian is the first alien Ben uses that has no fingers or claws. *AmpFibian is the first Andromeda Galaxy alien to have a transformation sequence shown. Armodrillo is second. *AmpFibian is the 3rd alien to control Ben, the first being Ghostfreak and the second being Big Chill. *AmpFibian is the 4th water-based alien, the 1st being Ripjaws, the 2nd being Jetray and the 3rd being Water Hazard. *AmpFibian is the 4th alien transformation that uses electricity. The 1st was Buzzshock, 2nd was Benvicktor and 3rd is Brainstorm. But unlike the other three, he appears to know how to use electricity to much greater extents, probably due to Amperi being masters of the electromagnetic spectrum (according to Ra'ad). *All the Andromeda Galaxy aliens except AmpFibian, were first introduced in the episode that the alien were used in the second time, eg: Water Hazard was first used in Too Hot To Handle, then he appear again in Hero Time, where Armodrillo was used in the first time, then he appear again in Reflected Glory, were Terraspin was first introduced and then used in The Forge of Creation, were NRG been used in the first time. *In FusionFall, in Dexter's lab there is a nano of Ampfibian in a case like Rath, Way Big and Ultimate Big Chill. *AmpFibian is the 3rd alien that have more than two arms, the 1st was Four Arms and the 2nd was Spidermonkey. 'See Also' *AmpFibian Gallery es:Ampfibio Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Water Alien Category:Flying Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Allies Category:Omnitrix Heroes